Whatever May Come
by Rice Queen
Summary: In which Khadgar saves Anduin, and they lodge together in Westbrook Garrison. One bed and two men with hidden feelings can only end one way.


A/N: I posted this on Ao3 as well. I tried to put some lore from all aspects into it, but more so from the movie. Before that I was more a Medivh/Anduin/Llane shipper. But there's so little of this pairing around I gotta write some of my own. ALSO! I haven't given up on my other stories; I just haven't quite had the time.

.

* * *

.

Khadgar let the arcane magic fill his being, not feeling but knowing that his eyes now glowed an unnatural blue. The runic circles danced around his hands as he cast a barrier around himself and Anduin. The orcs that had attacked their caravan howled their rage, beating down on the magic shield in their fury.

Khadgar began casting another spell, something he had learned to do by accident only a year before. It drained his mana much faster, but the ways he could implement it in battle were useful, and in this case very necessary.

Still maintaining the barrier, he took up a shard of broken sword and etched runes into the ashen soil beneath them. The cartel was deceased, fire dancing through the trees and orcs killing the remaining soldiers. Anduin had been their target, the Fel around them stronger with each passing attack. Gul'Dan wanted the new King dead at any cost, including the lives of his followers. Since Khadgar was technically in line to be the next Guardian, he had poured himself into his studies with even greater dedication than before. Unfortunately Anduin was unable to stay in Stormwind all the time, and that meant the young mage accompanied him on any journeys he took. It was easy enough to reinforce the gates to the great city, but it was harder to maintain a shield around a moving target.

Even now as he looked up into the faces of furious orcs surrounding them, he felt no guilt for the cost to protect his kind. With a loud cry he completed uttering the spell and the runes exploded in wisps of blue light, shooting straight through his barrier and into every orc in the vicinity. Khadgar watched the one closest to him gurgle blood out of his maw, before angry red eyes faded and his body collapsed to the ground in a heap of brittle bones and desert-aged skin. The mage allowed the barrier to flicker out of existence and knelt beside his King.

Anduin Lothar. How angry had he been when his griffon had been stabled so that he had to travel by foot with a garrison to protect him? Flying might have been safer, Khadgar thought now, though too late to save him from this misfortune. Anduin was breathing still, merely knocked unconscious thankfully. Standing back up, Khadgar made towards the blazing cart that had once held provisions for their journey to Westfall. The fires had extinguished with the release of his arcane attack, and now only coals smouldered in the ash. He pulled a bag of apples from the bottom of a crate and found most were edible, and found the same with some dried meats and flasks of water. He had hoped for some mead, perhaps, but another time was likely better.

Gul'Dan had learned how to track his magic signature somehow, though only from his mightiest of spells. The Fel worked in ways he didn't understand. He was currently studying how to mask, and even create fake spikes of magical signatures from Medivh's old tomes. He was very close to doing it successfully, but until then… they'd have to get as far away from the site as possible on foot. Khadgar hadn't been given access to Anduin's gryphon yet, a shame in his opinion. So they'd have to walk.

More accurately, Khadgar would walk. Anduin would float.

Murmuring a quiet spell, Khadgar's eyes took on their arcane glow once more, and Anduin was brought into the air. His hair and clothes shifted as though in a gentle breeze, and despite the current state of things, Khadgar couldn't help but briefly admire the King. Anduin had kept his long hair, though it was often held back with a thread. He wore his beard cleanly kept, and he had gained several worry lines since the death of his sisters husband.

Khadgar looked away before he could dwell anymore. It was the past. Llane was gone, and so were the days when the two of them adventured.

He hefted the few bags over his shoulder and continued to mutter the spell as he began a brisk walk. Their horses had been massacred, and it seemed the only option. It would be several hours before they could be considered remotely safe. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the thought of Gul'Dan finding them through Khadgars magic. He didn't know if he could forgive himself if something happened.

The trees in Elwynn forest grew taller the further they went, Khadgar taking them off the path away from Goldshire. The sun dappled against his blue cloak, making sweat that glistened in the light. His voice whispered amongst the forests their spells, one to warn him of anything approaching and the other to keep Anduin suspended in the air. He was suddenly grateful for the previously annoying bugs and birds, and tried to ignore the mantra he kept repeating while simultaneously concentrating on it. The ability to split your mind into two pieces, to be able to think of two separate things at once was a great skill, and highly desired by magic users. He tried to think of something else, to split his mind into three.

Nature. Spell. Anduin.

He slurred a few words and felt rather than saw the magic around Anduin stutter before regaining footing. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floating man behind him. Three was too much, perhaps.

Anduin felt like he'd been run over by a herd of kodos. He woke up before feeling the pain, and it registered as his vision became clear. He moaned and put his hand on his head where he'd been hit, feeling a sizable lump against his skull. Sitting up, he found himself resting between two massive tree roots, tucked snuggly in a blue cloak and wounds freshly bandaged. It was dark, and only a gentle blue fire lit the small clearing. The trees were black beyond the first circle, and Anduin sat up despite his heads protests.

After so many journeys and accomplishments with Khadgar, he thought he was over admiring the mage. As it turned out, it was not the case.

Khadgar sat across the small fire, eyes kindling arcane magic. He looked exhausted, and yet somehow retained his youthful and wide-eyed appearance. There was blood dried on his tunic, and his hands were bloody. Anduin registered that this was most likely from his own wounds, which he had yet to assess himself. Yet still he couldn't look away. Dark hair shadowed his face, skin pale in the firelight. How he missed him.

After Llane passed, there wasn't time. Medivh was the last Guardian, which meant Khadgar had no need to stay and study in Karazhan. Anduin had fully come to terms with the fact that the mage would who had come into his life so suddenly would in a similar fashion disappear. It had created an ache in his chest not unlike when… when he lost everyone else. But there was nothing to be done about it. He had new duties to fulfill as King of Stormwind, and that left little time for anything else. The people of Westfall had always been good allies, and the Defias were slowly becoming a problem. The idea was that in seeing their king, the people could root out the threat before it grew any larger, and they would have more men to fight off the orcs. It had come as a surprise when Khadgar had announced he would take Karazhan for himself given the King's permission. Which he had agreed too much faster than the advisors could appreciate. The idea that the mage was still… around was pleasing.

Still, they didn't often see each other anymore. They asked for Khadgars opinion on their tactics periodically, but when the mage wasn't holed up in his new tower, he was with the Kirin Tor. There had been a night when Anduin called his gryphon to his balcony overlooking the city, and flown to Karazhan in hopes of just a few moments with the mage. The building was empty, and though the library was far more welcoming, he had flown home just as fast. Deadwind Pass seemed lonely and desolate, and Anduin had no idea why Khadgar wanted to stay in a place like that. He'd offered the castle of course, but the mage had refused politely.

Anduin was brought awake when a the arcane fire flared up angrily, and Khadgar hissed out a spell to calm it. The mage had come to his feet, arms outstretched in his panic, dark circles beneath his eyes more pronounced in the ethereal glow.

"You tired from a simple fire spell now, mage?"

Khadgar jolted at the sound of the warriors voice, and when he looked up the glow in his eyes had relaxed but remained none the less. He attempted a weak smile, and Anduin gave him credit for trying. "I'll have you know I'm doing many things at once, at the moment thank you."

Anduin made to sit up, and managed with only a wince. He ignored the mages request that he lay back down, and began rubbing away the ache in his neck. He looked up in time to see Khadgar look away, a slight flush on his cheeks. Hmm.

"What happened to the rest of the troops?"

"They were killed," Khadgar said softly, "I couldn't get enough mana back before they struck us again." Anduin gave a curt nod, rolling his shoulder and considering the situation. The band of orcs had attacked first when the sun was at its highest, and again for the last time in the evening. They had only lost a few men the first time, but now out of a band they were the only two survivors. "And where are we now?"

Khadgar pulled a map out of his satchel, an enchanted bag which held far more than it appeared. "I estimate somewhere close to the river that separates Westfall and Elwynn. There should be an outpost somewhere nearby." If that was the case, the most trouble they should have were wolves and gnolls, the latter of which was stupid and the former of which could be easily dealt with by traps. "What sort of defenses do we have set up?" Anduin got to his feet, ignoring the swimming feeling in his head and focusing on his balance. Khadgar clearly disliked the idea of him standing, if the look on his face was anything to go by, but replied with a sigh, "I've got wards on all compass points, and there's a shield that will keep our light and sound to a minimum. If anyone walks by the most they'll see are moving shadows."

Anduin was aware of the complexity of certain spells, and also knew that only the best battle mages could cast various spells at once. A difficult task for them, and for one so young as Khadgar it was more than impressive. He felt pride swelling his chest over the mage, and something else besides.

The clearing was quiet, and not even the arcane fire made noise. It pulsed lazily above it's rune, and the warrior moved to sit beside the mage. A respectable amount of space separated them. Khadgar found that slightly disappointing, but gave his friend a smile none the less. It was another few moments before either of them spoke, afraid to disrupt the peaceful pause. After so much carnage, it was what they needed.

"Have you slept yet?"

"No. I had to carry you all the way here, might I remind you."

"Yes," Anduin agreed, "I did not forget. You should rest."

"I am resting."

"You're exhausting your mana. What happens if we are attacked in the night? You'll be useless." He took a breath and quirked his lips, "More than you already are, spell-chucker." He shouldered the mage in jest, and Khadgar let out a chuckle, eyes brightening with humour. "You'd be lost without me, Anduin, and you know it."

How true was that? The warriors heart melted at the sound of his name on the mages tongue, and laughed outright. When they quieted once more, Anduin gestured to the place he had previously occupied between the two roots, hoping the blankets were still warm for the mage. "You should sleep. Keep the spells to a minimum. Show me how to maintain the fire." Khadgar looked uncertain, but the exhaustion as evident even to him. Without any potions, he didn't have much of a choice.

He handed his King a bag of arcane powder, and showed him how to pinch out the right amount and toss it into the small blaze. Next, he took down a few barriers, leaving only the one which would impede sight. He warned Anduin to be quiet, and then carefully walked towards the small alcove. Anduin watched Khadgar, ready to spring upwards if the mage should fall. Thankfully Khadgar didn't embarrass himself, and clambered into the blanket nest with a grateful moan. Anduin didn't have the heart to hush him, and instead fondly watched him fall into sleep.

The next morning came sooner than either would have liked, and Anduin yawned at the same time Khadgar did. The mage found himself tucked in unlike when he had passed out, a cloak draped over him to ward off the chill. Anduin had sauntered over to a tree to relieve himself, armour glinting in the morning light. Standing, he stuffed the blankets into one of the various satchels, and checked that his wards still stood. None had been triggered, and after a quick spell he confirmed there hadn't been any orc activity around them yet. More at ease, Khadgar straightened his robes and retied his own azure cloak, making to gather the bags. Anduin had returned and gathered a few of the bags over his shoulder, ensuring both his shield and sword were not impeded by the straps. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Khadgar responded, reaching into a satchel and tossing an apple at the warrior before getting one for himself. Anduin seemed a little surprised at the food, but said nothing as the two began their journey for Westbrook Garrison. Following Anduin, who knew the forest and how to read tracks much better than he, Khadgar felt remarkably at ease. The situation called for panic, and yet he couldn't remember the last time it was so easy to relax.

The companions travelled in silence, occasionally avoiding some forest gnolls who were yelling something about 'Hogger'. The mage didn't mind the quiet, and often stole looks at Anduin when he thought he wasn't looking. Only he did notice, because he was stealing looks at the mage. After some time had passed, sweat dripping off their bodies in rivulets, they spotted the grey stone tower on the hill in the distance. Their pace increased, and almost too soon for Khadgar to fully appreciate, they were being welcomed into the garrison by a surprised commander. They were treated as well as they could be, and Anduin made no move towards any luxuries until he had sent a gryphon rider to Stormwind. The garrison had already made plans to expand their patrol to include the Eastern roads after hearing of the attacks, and sent more guards to Goldshire as a precaution. Khadgar watched the goings on from his corner, sitting in an old chair and letting his aching feet rest.

They were lead to the barracks, where the commander gave them his own quarters. The room was modest, with a few pictures of the soldiers family and mementos from his wife. The quilt on the bed was old, and there was a table in the corner with two chairs and a pitcher of water. There was also, to Khadgars immense pleasure, a basin meant for bathing. Anduin set down his things, before heading back up the tower for some sort of formal business, and the mage was left to his own devices. That meant time for a bath.

Call him a rich boy, but the only thing Khadgar appreciated more than a good book and magic in his veins was a warm bath. Conjuring water was easy, and soon the metal bin was filled with steaming water, making the rooms humidity increase. Most likely the bath wasn't meant to be had in this room, and the water was never this hot, but Khadgar didn't feel like being seen naked at the moment. At least not by any soldiers. After such a terrible time he thought he deserved the moment of relaxation. No doubt they'd be on their way again in no time, if Anduin had his say. Not that Khadgar disagreed, it was just… well they didn't get to spend time together anymore. So the journey being prolonged might have been a blessing for the mage.

He removed his filthy robes carefully, noting every place that needed mending and in some cases a patch job. He folded them and put them beside the door to be washed later, and then took a brief glance at himself in the full-length mirror. It was the only exceptional piece of furniture in the room, and upon closer inspection must have been some sort of piece passed down through the commander's family. A tarnished crest adorned the top, and though it was cracked and speckled with dust, it was pretty in its own right. Unlike Khadgar himself, he thought sourly.

Too little muscle. He had the body of a runner, not of a soldier. Even then, his stomach was soft to the touch, and he had long since given up on trying to gain weight. A smattering of hair rested dark on his chest, trailing all the way down his stomach to his groin. With a hand he traced it downwards in distaste, wishing for either more or less of the blasted stuff. It wasn't enough to be considered a mans chest and too much too be considered boyishly attractive. Meeting his own gaze with a frown, he inspected his face. A line of dirt from his jaw to his ear, from when he fell in the skirmish most likely. Anduin hadn't said a word. Khadgar kept his hair more neat since the fall of Medivh, but it had grown long enough for him to keep in a low tail. The natural blue of his eyes were made brighter by the dark bags beneath his eyes, exhaustion and too much exertion when it came to his magic. A rest from the arcane would do him good, but duty wasn't a lady to keep waiting.

Turning away from the mirror, the mage sighed and made towards the basin, feet patting the stone ground as he went. It wasn't deep, but it did submerge midway to his knee, leaving them exposed to the warm air of the garrison room. Not as nice as those at the palace, but he really couldn't complain. Deciding he was safe enough to rest at least a little, the mage leaned back and allowed his legs to spread as much as they were able in the confinement, and closed his eyes. Just for a moment, he promised himself idly. But after a yawn and a slight shift for a more comfortable position, Khadgars journey caught up with him, and sleep came for him faster than a wolf for a sheep.

Anduin finished scrying with the help of the garrisons resident priest, rubbing a hand down his face. Being the new King was taxing most days, but without question what tired him most was his sisters lectures. Taria was most often level-headed and calm no matter the situation; a trait she shared with her brother. But she had a humorous streak that he had trouble understanding. Somehow she had decided that this might be a good time for Khadgar and Anduin to take a day and spend it together. Since, in her words, they hadn't spent any time alone since just after Llane's passing. She seemed to be in a better state about it than Anduin, but he knew it still pained her to mention. The aloof personality was strong, but there were still nights when she came to him when the moon was high, and let herself cry herself to sleep while he comforted her. Her room was too empty, she would always say.

She had been alarmed at the mention of two orc attacks from Goldshire to Westfall. And mournful at the loss of so many good men. They had talked quietly about what the next move should be, and what they speculated the orcs had been doing. In the end it was decided that it was a fluke, and perhaps they hadn't even realized who it was they were attacking. A chance happening, then. In any case Taria was on her way to send reinforcements to Westbrook, and had given Anduin strict orders to stay out of sight and rest in the meantime. After a brief discussion and thanks with the commander, he retired to the room.

When he opened the door a slight mist swept out of the room, and the steam that rose from the bath on the side of the room was the culprit. Anduin closed the door behind him, looking briefly at the back of Khadgars head before deciding to be the gentleman he was raised to be. "How's the water?" He offered conversationally, facing the opposite wall as he stripped off his armour. It thunked against the floor as he placed it by his bags, which had been brought down earlier. "Mage?" He turned after removing his breastplate, eyebrow raised at the lack of response. Khadgar hadn't moved, and after only brief hesitation, Anduin took the few steps towards the basin.

The hot water was misted over, keeping Anduin from seeing anything underneath. However regretful of that, Anduin turned his attention to the parts of the mage that he could see. Pale skin had collected water from the steam, and his dark hair was damp. Khadgars mouth hung slightly agape, head tilted towards the water in his slumped state. Trying to take the high road and failing miserably, Anduin took another brief glance into the water. Vague shapes could be seen, but that was all.

"Khadgar?" he said softly, feeling a flush grow on his cheeks even as he returned his gaze to the mages face. In response the man grumbled something, moving slightly in the tub and disturbing the cloudy water.

"Khadgar." Anduin stated it this time, reaching out and grasping the mans wet shoulder. The mage whimpered then, his face screwing up in what appeared to be pain. Now concerned, the warrior shook the mage and Khadgar gasped and sat up fully in the basin. The result was water spilled over the edges of the bin, and onto an increasingly alarmed Anduin.

Khadgar took a moment to himself, rubbing both hands over his face and pushing his limp hair off his forehead before looking up slowly at the warrior.

Anduin wore his armoured boots and pants still, and the top half of his body was simply underclothes. His eyes were wild as though something had just happened, though Khadgar couldn't register what it might be. "Anduin?" he croaked, surprised at his own voice. He swallowed before trying again, "What's going on?" "I-" Anduin back up and then cleared his voice, "You were sleeping. I think you must have had some sort of dream."

Khadgar looked down at himself, trying to allow his brain to catch up to the situation. When it did he wished it hadn't. He remembered his dream clearly.

He swallowed thickly, looking up with a weak smile, "Sorry. I don't usually pass out so hard." The mage rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing and trying to calm his racing heart. Anduin seemed dissatisfied with the answer, but gave a grunt in response, before returning to his corner and continuing with the removal of his armour. Khadgar peered at him through his fingers, blushing furiously now that the warrior wasn't staring at him.

It was a good thing Anduin didn't know any mind reading spells.

 _Khadgar moaned as lips moved across his neck, making a slow, purposeful line towards his collarbone. He'd have marks in the morning he was certain, and the idea only set his blood on fire all the more. The arms that pinned him to the bed were strong, hands weathered from years of battle._

" _Anduin," he managed to choke out, "please."_

 _The warrior sat up, smacking his lips and smirking down at the dark bruise already formed on Khadgars shoulder. He straddled the mage, forcing him to stay in the position by pinning his hips and his arms with his hands._

" _Yes, Khadgar?"_

 _The younger was panting heavily, eyes cloudy as he looked up through a haze of lust. "Take me. I want you to take me." And Anduin practically growled as he dove for his lovers lips, the kiss startlingly sweet despite the hunger beneath it. Khadgar moaned into his mouth, bucking up and wishing desperately he was allowed a small movement. Anduin smiled and broke the kiss to let the mage pant wantonly against his mouth. "Soon Khadgar. Patience."_

Khadgar blinked several times and let go of the basin edges, his grip turning his knuckles white. Anduin had finished stripping off his armour, and sat at the small table with a tome from the shelf. He seemed tired himself, and Khadgar was uncertain how long he'd been in the bath. Long enough to prune. With a sigh and a blush still high on his cheeks, the mage snatched the soap from the edge of the tub and began to scrape the dirt off of his skin. Though they'd only left Stormwind less than a week ago, the grime that fell off of him suggested otherwise.

Willing away the stiffness in his groin, Khadgar hesitated to get out of the water once fully washed and rinsed. Not willing to stay in the filth any longer than he already had, he got out facing the opposite of Anduin, grabbing a towel from beside the basin. It was damp from being splashed, but he wrapped it around his waist and sighed after finally being clean.

"Would you mind?"

Khadgar turned at the sound of Anduin closing the book, and saw the warrior moving to stand.

"Mind what?"

"Emptying that and refilling it? You aren't the only one who wants a bath, mage."

Wrinkling his nose and pretending Anduin smelled the worst of any creature in Azeroth, Khadgar grinned cheekily and muttered a spell under his breath. Eyes glowing, the water dissipated and new hot water filled the basin, swirling after its conjuring. Anduin smiled gratefully, and began taking off the rest of his clothes. Khadgar watched before realizing the towel had been doing nothing to hide his problem, and turned away to dry off quickly.

He heard Anduin sigh as he stepped into the tub, and hiss as his weary muscles were enveloped in fresh heat. He could picture the man, all muscles and tanned skin under his armour. New wounds constantly adding to his undoubtedly numerous scars. Khadgar couldn't resist, and moved to cross the room to collect one of the linen shirts and trousers that had been left for him. He used it as an excuse to look at his King, who could barely fit in the small bin. Adding an enlargement charm to the ever-growing list of spells to learn, Khadgar pulled the shirt over his head and the pants up over his legs and still-hard cock. Hopefully he could find a way to sit that would make it difficult to notice.

The mage opted to take the seat Anduin had previously occupied, and sat in the chair with a curious look at the book still on the table. It was a fiction about a priest travelling Red Ridge Mountains. One of a series, by the looks of things. Not his type of book, Khadgar peered again at Anduin.

The mans head was tilted backwards, long brown hair falling in a cascade down the side of the tub. A good part of his legs weren't submerged, and his arms rested on the sides of the basin as though they belonged there. He was beautiful in his own right, Khadgar thought to himself. Perhaps he was too bulky, or too headstrong. But the mage couldn't think of a better person to be spending his time protecting.

For his part, Anduin was enjoying the warmth. His muscles ached from the journey, and though the pain in his had an abated some, it was a welcome distraction from the dull thud. He had watched discreetly as Khadgar got out of the water. The mage seemed flustered, and whatever dream he had been having seemed to have gotten to him. The concern for his friend didn't evaporate entirely, but it took the back burner as his blood surged south. The mage wasn't athletic, that much was clear by his soft physique. But there were light muscles lining his bones, and Anduin was very pleased with the ass on the mage. Whether or not he had meant to show it off was no matter, Anduin enjoyed the sight of a flustered mage trying to hide something, especially if that meant getting an eyeful.

He could feel eyes on him, watching when Khadgar thought he wasn't looking. The man was far less innocent than he appeared, staring at Anduin like that. Like he wouldn't mind at all if the warrior pushed him against the wall and had him screaming against the stones. It was only ever brief looks before he looked away, and Anduin would be hard pressed to say he didn't want more of them.

"If you draw a picture it'll last longer."

Anduin cracked an eye open and smiled at Khadgar, who had sat straighter in his chair and blushed from cheeks to ears to neck and likely below. Anduin hoped to find out.

"Uh… sorry. I just-"

"It's fine," Anduin responded, still grinning as he again rested against the edge of the tub. "I looked at you earlier, too."

The room went quiet, and neither seemed eager to disrupt the silence. Khadgar seemed to collect himself a little before putting the book back on the commanders shelf and heading for the bed. He crawled into it and laid with his back to Anduin, still in the bath, and curled up as small as he could get.

It was another half hour before Anduin left the warm water. He used the same towel as Khadgar had, and changed into the clothes left for him in respect. The soldiers linens were overly large on Khadgar, but on Anduin they were nearly too small. The fabric stretched tight over his chest, and the pants… were confining.

Khadgar jumped when the bed creaked at a new weight being added, and squeaked when Anduin's shoulder brushed against his back. The warrior chuckled, "Where did you think I was supposed to sleep, hm?" The mage considered carefully, before responding, "I should have asked for different quarters, I'm sorry." The defeated tone just wouldn't do, and Anduin rolled so he faced Khadgars back. The bed was small and only a fraction of space was left between them, both participants at the edge of their sides.

"Are you alright Khadgar?"

"Yes."

"You're not sick?"

"No."

"Not scared from that dream earlier?"

A pause.

"No. Not scared."

Anduin suspected the answer, but cocked his head and asked anyway, "What then?"

Khadgars shoulders stiffened, but relaxed as the mage resigned himself to telling the truth. Turning over in the bed, Anduin was surprised to see the mage with glassy eyes. Before he could speak, Khadgar answered.

"I am… experiencing urges because of you."

Not exactly what Anduin was expecting to be said. Not wanting to laugh the mage out of the bed, Anduin opted for a heavy swallow instead. The statement definitely got the point across. "Right," he said, glancing down between them. The breeches hid nothing, and Khadgar was still pressing hard against the fabric. Still, he seemed hesitant, and Anduin wondered why. "You're not the only one, ah," he took Khadgars hand gently in his own, and guided it downwards to his own erection, "experiencing urges."

Khadgars eyes widened, and he looked down as though he couldn't quite believe the warrior was telling the truth. His hand was resting against the linen, but beneath it a warmth emanated strong. Khadgar didn't know where to look, or what to do. He squeezed once, gentle, and looked up again in slight fear.

"Hey," Anduin murmured, releasing Khadgars hand and moving his own to the mages face. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me." Khadgar looked as though he wanted to hide, but Anduin wouldn't have it. "I know the way you watch. When you think your eyes show so little, but show so much. It's the same way for me. Have you not seen?" The mage kept opening his mouth as though wanting to say something but unsure of what, and kept doing so until Anduin put a calloused finger against the mages lips. "Taria has been driving me crazy about going after you." Khadgar swallowed, and blinked blue eyes before responding, "Going after me?"

"I wasn't looking for anyone else after… after my wife passed. And then you showed up in the damn stockade and went looking for answers to a theory. I've lost more people than I care to mention. I wasn't look for someone else to lose."

The mage kept his gaze steady, though his eyes were collecting water again. Quickly, Anduin went on, "But you can protect yourself. I know that. You're more powerful than the Guardian, and you aren't half my age. Gods, Khadgar," he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair from the mages face, "I want you by my side more than I've wanted anything else."

Trying to process everything that was going on, Khadgar nodded once, and ducked his head, concentrating on breathing and collecting his thoughts. Anduin wanted him back. Wanted him by his side. It was more than he had ever hoped. It couldn't possibly be true.

But it was.

"We can't," he argued weakly, looking into Anduins eyes again, unconsciously moving closer to the warm body, "Stormwind needs you."

"It does," Anduin agreed softly, "but only until Varian comes of age. He will be made King on his nineteenth birthday, as he is blood to Llane and I am not." He pulled the mage closer, and who was Khadgar to fight the move?

"That's nearly ten years."

"Do you plan on leaving anytime therein?"

"No, but…"

"If you wait for me, Khadgar," Anduin whispered fondly, "I will make sure you want for nothing. No spell-chucker will have more than you, and I will make you remember how much I love you every night." Khadgars chest ached, his heart pumping too fast and hard against his ribcage. "Please," he murmured back, reaching up to cling against Anduins shirt, tucking his head into the crook of the mans neck. "Even if you spend every night in Karazhan, that blasted tower."

Khadgar laughed then, and when he looked up to reply was shocked to find warm lips pressing against his. He melted. The mage sighed longingly into Anduins mouth, and relinquished his grip on the shirt to instead rest his hands on the warriors thick shoulder. The King kissed like he conquered. With power, purpose, and devotion. It was over too soon, and Khadgar was left panting and achingly hard in the borrowed linen pants. Anduin smiled down at him, before pulled the mage on top of him in one fell swoop. Khadgar gasped, but made no move to change the position.

He felt naked without his robe and cloak, and even more exposed with this new situation. His hands held him up by pressing into Anduins shoulders, and with any other man he would have been concerned about his weight. Only the King didn't seem to mind, and was looking up at him expectantly.

"I've," Khadgar swallowed, beginning to tremble at what he was about to admit, "I've never done this."

"I know."

"You _know_?" The mage stuttered out, "How?" Was it so obvious? Was his inexperience noticeable? His shaking didn't stop, but Anduin reached up to grip his wrists in comfort.

"I guessed, but you just proved me right, spell-chucker."

The familiar nickname and teasing made Khadgar laugh, embarrassing though it was. Anduin chuckled with him, before cutting himself off with a bite to his lip. Khadgar gasped as his laughter shook his body, making him rub against the man beneath him. It was still a surprise that someone else… saw him as attractive. Let alone Anduin Lothar, King of Stormwind and the Lion of Azeroth. Trying for a little cheekiness, Khadgar began rocking his hips slowly, trying and failing to keep his breathing even. The unfamiliar movement was already bringing a burn into his legs.

"Anduin," he murmured, turning the gentle roll of his hips into a firm grind, "I uh-oh! I don't kno-oh! How to-"

The warrior was smiling kindly through his pleasure, "Maybe. But I do. And you're doing fine."

Khadgar glared. Fine? He was doing fine? How was he even speaking in complete sentences? Doing Fine?

Anduin couldn't quell the challenge before it was too late, and Khadgar had moved upwards to straddle his hips proper. Sitting up straight and grinding not their cocks together but his ass and Anduins dick, the mage kept up the movement.

"Clothes. Off." Anduin breathed out harshly, his face dusted a pleasant pink. Khadgar couldn't agree more, and hopped off of the warrior to disrobe. He kicked off his pants and pulled of his shirt in the same movement, turning to gape as he watched Anduin undress.

His body now in full view, was every bit as marred as Khadgar has suspected. There were burns from both frost and fire, healed over but obviously not well. Other wounds had gone silver in their scarring, while those from the battle of the Dark Portal were still pink in their youth. Brown curls were dense around his cock, which stood proud against his muscled stomach. Khadgar felt his mouth go dry as he followed the line of muscle to a clear chest, well defined pecs and shoulders that seemed too large to be real.

Gods. This man was going to… they were going to…

Anduin had long since finished undressing and moved to sit on Khadgars side of the bed, patting the thin mattress beside him. His mage hesitated. Since when was Khadgar _his_ mage? Since the beginning, perhaps.

The other stood awkwardly, his erection having wilted at his clear lack of… certainty. He wasn't a fighter. He wasn't even a battle-mage. Just an inexperienced failure from the Kirin Tor. His self-doubt showing, he felt more unease with his nudity than before. Ever the saviour, Anduin grabbed his hand and coaxed him over to stand in front of him. Even then, the warrior was almost taller than him sitting on the bed, and Khadgar shivered uncontrollably.

Rubbing his thumb in small circles on Khadgars hand, Anduin spoke. "I don't know why you worry so much. If it's about what Garona said-"

"It is."

"-don't worry about it, Khadgar.

The mage looked down at him through his bangs, blue eyes young and nervous. Anduin had been like that once too. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence on long trips that soldiers would come together like this. Only ever off duty, if Anduin had something to say about it. When he had been married, he had stayed true to his wife, and since her passing hadn't touched another he cared about so intimately. Flings that were to last the night certainly, but nothing so special as how he felt about Khadgar. Trusting his body to remember how things go, Anduin tugged the mage down onto the bed.

When they lay beside each other, Khadgar gripping his bicep and Anduin soothing the skin at the mages hip, Anduin had never been more content. Nervousness emanated from the younger, and the warrior promised it would be entirely dispersed by the end of the night.

It began with a kiss, soft and cautious. Anduin allowed his hands to trace patterns up the mages side to make him quake, taking charge of the kiss easily. Khadgar deferred to the warrior, and explored the safe area of Anduin's arms and chest. Scars from battles long past were raised on the skin, and he mapped them out and swore to remember them all. Steadily, he grew bolder, and moved his hips closer to Anduins so they might grind together.

Appreciative of the move, Anduin smiled against Khadgars mouth and gripped the mages ass hard for a moment, before massaging the pliant flesh with his palms. Khadgar jolted and gasped into his mouth, eyes flying open at the sensation. His cock had already hardened fully again, and feeling Anduins rubbing against his was straight out of a dream.

"This is real," he moaned out, letting his head fall backwards as Anduin hiked the mages leg over his waist. Closer together, the warrior took advantage of what Khadgar had presented him, and latched his mouth onto the pale neck in front of him. He sucked, and nipped at the flesh lightly. After leaving a slight red mark, he moved lower to trail kisses over the mans collarbone. The steady grind of Khadgars hips stuttered and then returned faster than before, his need compelling the movements. It was becoming more erratic, and Anduin reached between them to close his hand around Khadgars straining erection.

"Gods!"

It only took two steady pumps for Khadgar to orgasm. His body curled up, nails digging hard into Anduins shoulders and mouth wide in an 'o'. The King couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than what he was seeing. He'd make sure to tell the mage too, after they were finished for the night.

When Khadgar registered what he was seeing again, he was panting and holding onto Anduin for life. Empowered by the hormones surging through his veins, he moved as close to the warrior as he could and kissed him. Chest to chest, the two men kissed, groped, and gyrated their hips against each other. Anduins breath was no more laboured than when they had begun, and Khadgar pulled back to ask why.

"Are you not… are you not enjoying this?"

Anduin looked at him fondly, before nodding and replying, "I am. But I need to save it. Otherwise who will make you forget your name?"

With that, the larger man grabbed Khadgar and moved him to the center of the bed, looming over him and admiring the view. The mage was covered in his own cum, sweaty and relaxed from reaching his climax. Glancing down briefly, Anduin cocked his head at the mage from above him.

"Have you ever…?"

"No, I told you I haven't."

"No. I meant. Have you ever…" Anduin brushed a finger just below Khadgars balls, and the mage shuddered.

"A few times," he admitted quietly, face heating up even more.

"Then you know this will hurt."

"Yes, but," he searched for the words, deciding on, "I can handle it."

Acknowledging the reply with a grunt, Anduin leaned down to nuzzle at Khadgars neck while reaching towards the bedside table. No self-respecting soldier would neglect to keep a vial of oil close by. Khadgar had wrapped his legs around Anduin, and the warrior had to disentangle a complaining mage to move further down the bed. He chuckled, his breath ghosting over Khadgars dick as he poured the oil onto his fingers.

Nudging them up between the mages thighs, he noted the slight panic on Khadgars features. Laying a chaste kiss on the inside of his thigh, Anduin promised, "I'll be gentle."

Khadgar had used his own fingers on himself before. Had even gotten up to four on a good night. But it had been a long time, and Anduins fingers were not slim. They were rough with callouses and much thicker than his own. The finger that circled his hole was warm, and delved only just inside before retreating. The warriors other hand stroked his reawakened cock leisurely, trying to distract from what was about to happen. Nothing could distract him more than the finger that slid inside him then. He tightened out of reflex, his face strained as he dealt with the burn.

"Relax, mage," Anduin murmured, laying more kisses between his legs. He corrected himself. "Khadgar."

Khadgar whimpered but spread his legs and did his best to relax. Slowly his muscles calmed, and Anduin began to carefully stretch his opening. It took a lot of coaxing, but eventually Anduin had three fingers inside the other man, who was gasping and thrusting upwards into Anduins fist. Another orgasm on its way, Khadgar tried to stifle the moans bubbling up from his chest, and failed miserably.

Anduin couldn't complain.

"Gods Anduin please I'm gonna-"

He cried out when Anduin gripped the base of his cock tightly, staving off the climax he had been so close to. Legs trembling, Khadgar fought reflex to keep them closed. Anduin was nothing if not patient, and he pulled out his fingers gently before moving up the bed.

"Not yet," he chuckled, pouring the last of the oil into his palm. Warming it with his hand, he put the copious amount on his cock, giving a few extra tugs to spoil himself. Khadgars ass leaked oil from his ministrations, and his cock rested hard against his stomach. The head was an angry red, and leaked precum from the attempt at orgasm.

"Please," Khadgar whispered, eyes half-lidded as he looked up in lust.

"Anything."

With that, Anduin lined himself up and pushed. Khadgar would always remember the scorching burn that burst in his abdomen, pulsing with each clench of his muscles. The King didn't go any further than the slight breach, the head of his cock not fully inside yet. Pulling out, he soothed the twitching hole with a few rubs before trying again. This time he pushed further, and Khadgar gripped the sheets beneath him for support. It seemed the mage had better control over his body now, and a grateful Anduin continued forward. He was well endowed, and he knew it. Even with his wife it had been tricky. Worry that harm would come to the mage dissipated however, when Khadgar urged him forward with a grind of his hips. The mage had taken his own cock in his hand, stroking fast and hard.

"Do it."

Anduin did.

A single hard thrust and he was sheathed. From going to near empty to being near full, Khadgar screamed. The pleasure he felt simmered down as pain flooded his body. Something inside him was breaking, it was the only thing that could bring so much pain. Something was wrong. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe-

Anduin touched his cheek, leaning over him to kiss away the tears. "It gets better, I promise."

Trusting the words of his King, Khadgar did his best to relax his tight ring of muscle. Anduin waited until he had stopped panting before pulling out slowly, and pushing back in with as much care. It began to hurt less the more he slid in and out, and eventually Khadgar wondered why it had to be so painful before so pleasurable. The older man picked up his pace, angling his hips in various directions. Khadgar met his thrusts as best he could, and when Anduin hit his prostate his toes curled. The moan that ripped its way out of his raw throat was pleasure only, nothing else. Satisfied, Anduin kept that angle with each new thrust, his grip on Khadgars legs tightening as he neared his own climax.

Khadgar didn't last long. The young man came again, this time with Anduins blessing. Not as much as the first time, Anduin watched the spurts of white land on Khadgars chest, over top the already dried semen. The mages face was enough to set him on the edge, and he gave a few particularly rough thrusts before coming himself.

The afterglow lasted a while. Khadgar lay splayed out on the bed, ass aching and filled with cum. He looked entirely too debauched to be so young and powerful, in Anduins opinion. The King was the first to move, giving Khadgars knee an affectionate kiss before moving off the bed towards the discarded towel. He cleaned himself off and then Khadgar, who tried to do it himself but found he lacked the strength.

"We need to work on your stamina," Anduin teased with a grin, crawling into the bed and pulling the mage into his side. Still dazed, Khadgar threw his leg over Anduin and rested his head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

Whatever would come tomorrow, they could face it together. Whether a horde of orcs, or a commander and his garrison with questions about the screams. They would face it and they would face it together.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Lemme know what you think! I don't write smut a lot, so... let me know. Should I write more for them?


End file.
